Market potential exists for on-site job training in long-term care (LTC) to help non-English-speaking indirect care staff (dietary, maintenance and housekeeping) learn English for the work setting. Creative Action plans to develop and market the Care Environment English (CEE) Program for Non-English-Speaking Staff in indirect care positions. Targeted to the LTC industry, the CEE Program will immediately improve the indirect care workers' communication with supervisors, other workers, and residents and later enable advancement to better-paying positions within the facility. The CEE program will consist of innovative learning materials with a learning station for self-paced practice, easy-to-use portable materials with phonetic transliteration in Spanish of English words for on-the-spot speaking, and a curriculum for weekly training classes in Care Environment English and cultural competency. Phase I research successfully demonstrated technical feasibility of the program curriculum, materials and components for use with Spanish-speaking workers. Guided by Phase I results and the growing importance of such training for Spanish-speakers, Phase II research will develop refined prototypes and extend technology to DVD multi-media materials, and PDA- based language software. Additional components will involve facility management and other relevant staff. During Phase II, CEE curriculum, materials and components will be finalized for commercialization in Phase III. [unreadable] [unreadable]